Sorato
thumb|Matt y Sora saliendo. Es la denominación fanfiction a los personajes de Digimon Adventure/02 entre Matt Ishida y Sora Takenouchi. Evidencia en Digimon Adventure Episodio 02 Cuando Tai decide ir al mar, Matt lo consulta primero con Sora. Episodio 04 Cuando Sora corre a la cima de la montaña para seguir a Biyomon, Matt le grita desesperadamente:"Sora, vuelve". Episodio 26 Cuando Sora huye del grupo, Matt y Tai son quienes van inmediatamente tras ella. Tai hace muchas bromas sobre las chicas y el amor, pero Matt le dice que deje en paz a Sora, que si ella quiere llorar, que la deje. Episodio 36 Sora trata de salvar a Matt cundo Phantomon lo extrangula con sus cadenas. Episodio 37 Kari fue capturada, Matt está enojado consigo mismo por haberla dejado ir pero Sora logra calmarlo. Se dice que los digimons solo evolucionan cuando sus compañeros nesesitan ayuda, o cuando lo desean. Inmediamente despues que Sora casi muere por Snimon, el emblema de Matt inmediamente brilla y Gabumon digievoluciona a WereGarurumon. Episodio 45 Cuando Matt anuncia su intención de separarse del grupo de los niños elegidos por un tiempo, Sora defiende su posición. Episodio 51 En la escena donde Sora queda atrapada por la Oscuridad, la misma a la que entró anteriormente Matt, Joe intenta sacarla pero no lo logra. Matt le ayuda a salir de allí ya que él había acabado en una situación similar. Logra hacerlo, (con la ayuda de Joe), e incluso Sora logra, débilmente, murmurar su nombre. Evidencia en Digimon Adventure 02 Episodio 38 Tai y Sora se reunen fuera del concierto de Matt, donde ella ha estado esperándolo para darle algo. Mientras que ella es tímida en ir, Tai se da cuenta de que está a punto de demostrarle sus sentimientos a Matt, y la empuja para que lo haga. thumb|Matt protegiendo a Sora. Episodio 43 Cuando Davis regresa a casa, su hermana June esta viendo la tele., con un boleto de el concierto de Matt roto, sobre la mesa al frente de ella. June mira el boleto y comenta: "¡Qué idiota! No puedo creer que la haya elegido a ella en vez de mí". Después en el ataque de los socios de Daemon, aparece Garudamon y en sus manos tiene a Kari, Yolei, Matt y Sora se estaban abrazando. También aparecen juntos casi todo el rato en ese capítulo. Episodio 45 Cuando Davis llega tarde a casa, Jim (el hermano de Joe) se disculpa por que Davis llegó muy tarde, la hermana de Davis se enamora de él. Mientras que Davis dijo mientras que pensaba que June estaba enamorada de Matt, hay un flasback del episodio 38 donde Matt salva a Sora. June afirma que se trata de que esa es la razón por la que se dió por vencida en Matt. Episodio 50 25 años después es revelado que Matt se casa con Sora, y tienen 2 hijos. thumb|left|272px|Matt y Sora con sus respectivos hijos en el año 2027. Evidencia Digimon Adventure Manga En el capítulo final del manga Tokiopop Digimon Adventure 02, el que narra el epilogo es Daisuke no Takeru, y a diferencia del anime, el si menciona que Sora y Matt se casan y tienen hijos. Digimon Adventure 02 Diaboromon Strikes Back Izzy muestra las fotos que se han estado propagando por internet, entre ellas una de Matt y Sora en una cita. Cuando todos se preguntan donde esta Sora, Matt dice que está regresando del campo de tenis, ya que por ser su novio, era el unico que sabia donde se encontraba. CD Drama: Michi e no Armor Shinka En este drama de CD (sólo en japonés, la traducción aproximada aquí, Sora tiene la intención de hacer chocolate casero para Matt (un gran negocio para el chocolate de entrega). Más tarde, Matt dice realmente a Sora, "Sora, ¡Te amo! " mientras que baila claqué para distraer a Boltmon y permitir que saliese bien el plan. En el ultimo track, Piyomon al probar intentar con el digimental, digievoluciona a "Kyuukanmon" un digimon que es como loro, hablando imitando lo que los humanos dicen. Kyuukanmon imita a Sora diciendo "Ne Piyomon, Yamato-kun no ha estado actuando friamente ultimamente?" Sora intenta detenerlo pero Matt dice "Estas equivocada Sora! Muy bien, te mostrares la prueba de mi amor!" Confirmando una vez los sentimientos de este. thumb|130px|Matt y Sora en el poster final de Digimon Adventure 02. Digimon Adventure Character File En el Digimon Adventure Character File, el official japanese Character Book, Yamato y Gabumon mencionan a Sora y sus hijos, aqui el parrafo en ingles: Gabumon: We've gotta go back to Earth first! It's your kids' first day of school, isn't it? Yamato: Oh! You're right! If I'm late, Sora'll be mad at me. We've gotta hurry! Trivia *En la version japonesa, Sora es la unica chica a la que Yamato llama expresamentente por su nombre, es decir, sin utilizar el "Chan" o el "Kun" tras su nombre como lo hace con Hikary, Mimi y Miyako (no le dice "Sora-chan o Sora-kun"). Esto en Japon, denota confianza, pues según la cultura nipona solo se permite entre personas donde hay mucha confianza y con el permiso del otro tratarse de esta manera, pues de no usar el sufijo con el nombre o no llamarlo por el apellido se considerada una falta de respeto. *En la novela de Digimon Adventure, se da a entender que Sora ya conocia la situacion familiar de Yamato, por lo que se da a entender que ellos y Taichi ya se conocian antes del campamento, pero que solo Sora sabia lo del divorcio de los padres de Matt. *En el avance para el capitulo 42 "Amor, bosh y pelea" en la version japonesa, yamato hace los comentarios para este capitulo, y se muestra celoso de Juri, el chico elegido de rusia, por Sora. *